


we're after the same rainbow's end

by dreadfulbeauties



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, title is stolen from audrey hepburn's moon river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties
Summary: One fairytale-esque summer afternoon, Galahad and Percival share their first kiss.
Relationships: Galahad/Percival (Arthurian)
Kudos: 6





	we're after the same rainbow's end

“What do you mean you’ve never been kissed before?”

Percival’s voice floats light and airy through the hazy summertime heat. He looks like a painting lying in the daisy-topped grass, long satiny black hair curling around his face. Time and time again Galahad’s wished he could frame Percival’s face with his hands and close the gap between them. Kissing isn’t the same amount of forbidden as anything else, the knights kiss one another upon the cheeks and foreheads as greeting all the time. Kissing on the lips, however — especially when it is Percival lying beside him in the grass, sun-dappled from the light filtering through the gaps in the tree branches — is something else entirely.

Galahad sits up. It is here he notices just how blue Percival’s eyes are, cool and dark as porcelain and full of light.“I don’t know. It’s just never happened. I want to, I just… I don’t know. What if I slip up if you kiss me?”

“I don’t understand why you’re putting the blame on yourself, Galahad. I’ve never been kissed, either.” Percival smiles up at him. “So we’re both even.”

“Then I should like to kiss you.”

With a rustle Percival sits up. A few stray petals are tangled in his hair. He takes Galahad’s hands in his, thumb gliding over the pulse in his wrists as he leans closer. A slight pink tinge colors his cheeks, and he gives a quiet little laugh through his close-lipped smile.

“I would, too.”

Hands fly up to press against Galahad’s cheeks, Percival leaning in close. Soft lips touch at Galahad’s and he closes his eyes, feeling his glasses slide up against Percival’s nose before they adjust their position. It’s far from the magical first kiss he’d heard about in the stories: Percival’s tongue is awkward and wriggling trapped between his mouth and Galahad’s, he moves his head trying to find a proper position. But it is Percival, Percival who is holding him so close and whose lips are so soft and whose hands are so gentle holding his face and fingers touching at his blonde hair.

“How did it feel?” Percival asks when he pulls away.

“It felt like you.”

He smiles softly. “I’m a terrible kisser, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not.”

He pokes Galahad’s cheek. “Stop flattering me!”

“I mean it. You’re not a terrible kisser. I’m glad it was you who was my first kiss, and besides…” Here, his deep brown eyes light up and he squeezes Percival’s hand.

“We can always try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if any of you are familiar with the 1955 film east of eden, but there was a very sweet scene where james dean and julie harris' characters were chatting and lying in the grass, and harris was poking at dean's nose with a dandelion. when i wrote this, i was reminded of that scene.
> 
> thank you for reading this! comments are welcomed with open arms. take care of yourselves and stay safe, my friends.


End file.
